degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 2)
The second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2002-03 school year. Opening Sequence The opening credits for season two begin with Emma sitting at the computer in her living room. The name "Miriam McDonald" fades in on the right side of the screen. She is typing an email and smiling as she reads it. Her name fades out and the camera makes a 180 around Emma. It shows an over the shoulder shot of her at the computer. On the screen is a picture of the entance to Degrassi Community School. At the bottom of the computer screen is a blue button that says "send". Emma clicks the button as the camera zooms in on the computer screen. The button turns into an animated blue envelope that goes flying through the front doors of the school. The doors open up and reveal another set of doors. The doors open up into the gym where we see the choir practicing. The envelope flies to the right off screen. The camera turns right and we see basketball practice going on. The ball is thrown to Jimmy, the camera focuses on him. The name" Aubrey Graham" fades in on the left side of the screen. He looks over to his left before shooting the ball. His name fades out. As he shoots the ball the envelope reappears and follows the ball. The camera zooms over to the basketball hoop where we see the ball go in. The letter goes in behind it. The name "Christina Schmidt" fades in on the left of the screen. The camera zooms below the hoop where we see the choir practicing. The camera focuses on Terri and Ashley. Christina's name under Terri fades out and the name "Melissa McIntyre" fades in on the right under Ashley. The girls then sing along with the theme song. They sing the lyrics, "I know I can make it through". Her name then fades out. The envelope flies past them and is then seen going past the school mural by the entrance. The camera stops at the front door of the library where Liberty comes out. The name "Sarah Barrable Tishauer" fades in on the left of the screen. Liberty checks her watch before running off. Her name fades out and the envelope goes into the library. The camera zooms into the library and stops at Manny. The name "Cassie Steele" fades in on the right of the screen. She is talking and laughing with a girl who has her back to the camera. Her name fades out. The camera then zooms over to Mr. Simpson, who is carrying a stack of books. The name "Stefan Brogren" fades in on the right of the screen. The envelope flies through the books, making Mr. Simpson lose his grip on them, and he drops them. His name fades out. The camera then zooms into the media imersions lab where kids are sitting at the computers. The camera goes behind Toby and then focuses on his right side. The name "Jake Goldsbie" fades in on the left of the screen. He is typing on the computer as the envelope flies around him. His name fades out. The envelope then flies by some lockers. The name "Shane Kippel" fades in on the lower right of the screen and flies up. The envelope flies by Spinner and J.T. before flying off screen. The camera focuses on Spinner standing at the water fountain while J.T. gets a drink. Spinner is smiling and throws the water at J.T.'s face. Shane's name fades out. The name "Ryan Cooley" fades in on the left of the screen as the camera focuses on a shocked J.T. We see Spinner laughing at him in the background and his name fades out. The envelope then flies across the hall and the camera follows it. We see Paige hanging up a poster for the Dance. The name "Lauren Collins" fades in on the right of the screen. She turns around and looks to her right while tipping her sunglasses at the end of her nose and rolls her eyes. Her name fades out. The envelope flies around her and then to the right. The camera follows it and shows another hallway where Joey is with the girls lacrosse team and the mascott. The name "Pat Mastroianni" fades in on the right of the screen. He holds up a team jersey that says "Jeremiah Motors" on it and poses for a picture. The envelope flies around him and then to the right and his name fades out. The camera follows it and shows Craig standing on the other side with his camera. He takes a picture of the team as the envelope flies around him and to the right. The name "Jake Epstein" fades in on the middle of the screen. After taking a picture, he puts the camera down and looks up. The camera then zooms into another hallway where Sean is walking next to Mr. Raditch, who has his arm on Sean's shoulder. The name "Daniel Clark" fades on the lower left of the screen below Sean while the name "Dan Woods" fades in on the upper right below Raditch. The envelope goes around them until they walk off screen. Their names fade out. The envelope then flies into the cell phone of a girl in the background at her locker. The camera focuses on her phone in her jeans pocket. She picks up the phone to read the message. As she takes it out the "Degrassi: The Next Generation" logo pops out. Cast Main Characters 15 actors received star billing, with Joey Jeremiah and Craig Manning added to the opening Freshmen *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular and self centered snob. *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, an abuse victim and handsome ladies man (New) *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a rich jock, Ashley's ex-boyfriend and Spinner's best friend. *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a poor class clown, Paige's boyfriend and Jimmy'd best friend. *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a once-popular Goth, Jimmy's ex. *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor, Ashley's insecure and overweight best friend. 8th Graders *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever. *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past. *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown, trying to make a girlfriend. *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast and J.T.'s best friend. *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist. *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's popularity-seeking best friend. Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher. *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal. Recurring Characters Students *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Goth (New;Grade 9) *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason, Spinner's adopted sister and Toby's anime-loving girlfriend (New;Grade 7) *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick (Grade 9) *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton, Bardell High School's star soccer player and Paige's rapist (New;Grade 11) *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a closeted gay teenager (New;Grade 9) *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, Joey's daughter, Craig's little sister *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee (Grade 9)(New) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, Christine's friend *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs, Toby's dad *Kristen Holden-Reid as Scott Cameron, Sean's brother *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, an environmentalist, human rights activist, and Christine's friend *Jeniffer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor (New) *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a social studies teacher (New) Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seasons